


Sweet Dreams

by AnneValkyria



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Multi, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneValkyria/pseuds/AnneValkyria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'd had trouble sleeping for years, so when that strange saleslady suggested I try "Sweet Dreams" I didn't hesitated. Not only did I sleep like a baby, but each night I was visited by one of four men. But the potion wouldn't last forever, so what could I do when I realized that I wanted to spend more than just my nights with one of them? OOC. No Twilight. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Zatoria

This was written for a friendand is already completed and posted on FF.

Her request: A Bella/Peter-Jasper-Garrett-Paul pairing, (but not necessarily at the same time) with lots of smut. This is the result

**I decided to clean this up a little. The story won’t change but hopefully it will be a smoother read.**

**Background** **:** Bella never made it to Forks, so she’s unaware that there’s vampires or shifters.

Mostly unbetad, but I’ve had a little help from some nice people on Twitter

**All recognizable characters belong to S.M... I’m just giving them something to do.**

Prologue

 

Zatoria

 

 “See you tomorrow,” I called to Jennifer, flipped the ‘open’ sign to ‘closed’ and locked the door behind me.

Stepping out into the sunlight I lifted my face towards the sky and enjoyed the warmth on my skin.

_Be read_ , the bookstore/coffee shop where I’d worked part time since the beginning of my senior year at Jean Ribault High School had just closed for the night. It had started out as a few hours after school and every other weekend and now,  just graduated from Jacksonville’s Community College, I was one of four employees.

As jobs went it was the perfect one for me; combining my two favorite things, books and coffee.

Exhausted I fought back a yawn. I had barely slept the night before, as usual. I had suffered from partial insomnia for as long as I could remember and it had only gotten worse since we moved here from Phoenix during my Junior year of high school. There was a _restlessness_ that kept me awake every night. I couldn’t seem to quite shake the feeling that I was supposed to be somewhere else.

My growling stomach interrupted my tired musings and I realized that I hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast, and it was now 6 pm. I did a quick inventory of my fridge and pantry in my head and tried  to remember if I needed to go shopping.

As my thoughts were otherwise occupied I wasn’t paying attention to where I was walking, and didn’t see the overturned trashcan in the middle of the sidewalk until I tripped over it.

Reaching out with my hand, to steady myself I sighed with relief when I managed to stay on my feet.

A small furrow appeared between my brows when my fingernails scraped across cool metal. I had walked these streets every day for over four years, first to the house I shared with Renée and Phil, and later to my own small, one-bedroom apartment. I knew every part of them like the back of my hand. Every building, every crack in the pavement, every manhole cover, every loose stone in the sidewalks. I recognize every scent, every sound, every _thing_ I walked by every day. What I _didn’t_ recognize was that sign.

It was the size of a cafeteria tray. The copper was darkened with age and there were small green spots with corrosion, the words so faded that I could barely make them out.

I squinted against the sun and read aloud, “Eclipse – where you find the cure from everything from a broken nail to a broken heart.” I snorted a chuckle. How cliché.

The side of the building was windowless except for at ground level, where there where one on either side of uneven stone steps leading down to an ordinary-looking door with a small window at the top.

My curiosity was piqued and I got down on my hunches to peer through the window to my right, but it was covered with so much dirt and grime that it was impossible to see anything of the inside.

I chewed indecisively on my bottom lip. My mind told me to keep walking, but a part of me insisted that I needed to check it out. I felt like I was being pulled towards the shop, as if it was compelling to walk inside.

The small brass bell above the door chimed as I entered the shop and I instantly felt as if I had stepped right through to Diagon Alley.

Incense floated thick as fog in the air and I had to fight the urge to cover my nose to keep the smoke from getting into my mouth. The walls where covered in floor to ceiling shelves, filled with crystals in all shapes, sizes and colors, bottles full of suspicious looking liquids, jars full of herbs, powders and things I’d rather not think about. I half expected to see Mr. Ollivander pop up and try to sell me an ten inch, unyielding wand with a core of Thestral tail hair.

The woman standing behind the counter was neither young, nor old. Neither fat, nor thin. Neither short, nor tall. Her dishwater blond hair was pinned on top of her head in a messy bun, her black dress several sizes too big. It reminded me of a wizard outfit, sadly sans the pointy hat.

The only thing even remotely noticeable about the woman in front of me was her almond shaped, lavender eyes that studied me closely, and the name neatly printed on her nametag: Zatoria.

My cheeks flamed under her careful scrutiny and I shifted my weight from right to left, the strangest thoughts appearing in my head. “ _This must be how frogs about to be dissected feels like. God, I hope she_ _doesn’t turn me into a frog_.”

The woman chuckled quietly and although impossible, I got the distinct feeling that she read my mind. “ _Don’t be absurd, Bella_ ,” I chided myself.

Zatoria’s chuckle grew in volume, and with a shake of her head she turned to unlocked the large oak armoire behind her.

I breathed out a sigh of relief as soon as her eyes released me from their strange hold. But when I tried to turn and run, as far away from the store as my legs could carry me I couldn’t move, almost as if my feet were glued to the floor.

 

Busy freaking out and convinced I would end up in a dumpster somewhere, naked and with several organs missing, I jumped high into the air when I heard the sound glass against glass.

Zatoria snickered and pointed at the bottle on the glass counter. “Take this.”

My traitorous body decided to start working again, but instead of running screaming down the streets my legs brought me forward and my arm reached out to pick up the round bottle she had placed on the counter in front of her.

It was so small that I could close my hand around it and shifted in colors from blue, to purple, to pink. “What is it?” I asked skeptically.

“The content of this bottle will help you sleep,” her answer had me widening my eyes and my jaw practically dropped to the floor.

“How…?!?”

She cut off my question with a wave of her hand. “Never mind that, now. A few drops of ‘Sweet Dreams’ on your tongue every night before bedtime and you will find what you are looking for.”

“ _Oookay. Uh-huh. Just back away slooowly Bella. Back away and run like hell_.” Then my voices decided to betray me too. The words I spoke out loud were not the same as the ones screaming inside my head. “How much do you want for it? How long will it last? How will I get ahold of more when I’m finished with this?” “ _What the fuck!? Noooo_. _Shut the hell UP!”_

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head about that dear,” Zatoria smiled sweetly despite the condescending words. “The potion will last until it’s time for you to make your choice.”

 

*

 

When I went to bed that night I had no intention of trying ‘Sweet Dreams’, but my body acted on its own once again and I dribbled the surprisingly tasty potion on my tongue before crawling under the blanket. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

 

**A/N: Well, this is as much of a story as you’re going to get.**

**Updates will be as soon as I’ve gone through the chapter, so sometimes twice a day and sometimes longer.**


	2. Garrett

**A/N: This was my first attempt at writing a lengthy sex scene, not too bad if I do say so myself.**

**Mostly unbetad, with a little help from cboo2501 and some nice people on Twitter.**

**All recognizable characters belong to S.M… I’m just giving them something to do.**

 

 

Chapter 1

 

Garrett

 

The sound of the doorbell reached me all the way to the backroom; _di-ding, di-ding, di-ding_. It was driving me crazy, but I needed the reminder that I was still at _Be read_ , it was only thing that kept me from banging my head against the keyboard.  

It had been four months since the day I walked in to Eclipse. Four months that I spent every night engaged in…er…physical activities with one of four gorgeous men.

Making it three months and twenty-nine days I’d spent trying to find a trace of the store or it’s weird owner again, to no avail. It was as they had disappeared from the face of the earth.

When I returned the next day, I’d had every intention of confronting Zatoria about my dream. Demanding to know how she’d done it. But when I came to the store all signs of her, or the shop, ever being there was gone.

Since then I had Binged, Googled and Yahooed both her and her shop, but neither search had led to anything. It was as if they’d never existed.

I hurried to close down the website I had been staring at when Jennifer walked into the backroom, and opened the order form I was supposed to be working on.

“Is everything okay?” she asked on her way to the supply closet.

“ _No!”_ “Yeah. Just tired.”

“Oh,” she gave me a look full of concern. “You’ve been tired a lot lately. You’re not coming down with anything, are you?”

“ _Not unless addiction to dream sex is considered a disease_.” “Oh, no. I’m fine,” I tried to smile reassuringly.

“You’re still coming out with us tomorrow, right?” she asked with the sweeper and dustpan in hand.

It was Jennifer’s birthday and since my only reason for backing out was a date with one of my dream lovers -with emphasis on _dream_ \- I had reluctantly agreed to join her and her friends on a night out. “Absolutely.”

“Great. Well, I’ve locked up, closed the register and taken out the trash. Now I just have to sweep the floor and we’re done for the night. Feel free to head home…”

I was out the door before she finished the sentence.

After a quick shower I brushed my teeth and got ready for bed. I sat on the edge, and holding the small bottle in my hand. I lifted it up to my ear and gave it a shake, straining my ears to make out the barely noticeable slosh. There wasn’t even enough left to last a whole week and I had no way of getting more.

Ignoring the stinging in my eyes I opened the bottle and let a few drops land on my tongue before crawling beneath the blanket and falling asleep.

 

*

 

  _I was standing in front of a mirror, wearing a pink string bikini when_ I heard _light knock on the door, followed by a male voice, “Anything I can help you with, Miss?”_

 _“I’m fine thanks,” the words were out of my mouth before it hit me; I_ knew _that voice._

_Without thinking I threw open the door and took in the tall, lanky man waiting outside of the dressing room._

_Everything about him was familiar. His body, cool and hard as marble, the scuffed combat boots and the black jeans, ripped at the knees, and hanging low on his lean hips. The wild mess of shaggy dark brown hair that came to the collar of his grey t-shirt and the ruby eyes that bore into mine._

_He strode inside as if he own the place, closed the door and locking it behind him. I breathed in the mouthwatering licorice scent that seemed to follow him everywhere he went._

_“Garrett!” I whisper-shouted, embarrassed by the thought that someone in the store would know what was going on back here, and also turned on by that very same thing. “What…?”_

_His long fingers gripped the back of my neck to pull me closer and crushed his cold, hard lips against mine, silencing any further argument._

_He traced the inside of my mouth hungrily and the taste of him was so much stronger than his scent, both salty and sweet. It made my head spin. He sucked my tongue into his mouth and tangled it with his._

_My eyelids fluttered closed and reaching up onto my tippy toes I threaded my fingers in the soft hairs at the back of his head. The growl that sounded from deep inside of his chest soaked through my already damp bikini bottoms._

_I wrapped my legs around his thigh, ankle to ankle, desperately needing the friction of the rough denim against my throbbing pussy._

_I broke the kiss, gasping for breath, “What are you doing here?” I managed to ask, slowly backing away from him. I needed to put some distance between us before I completely lost control._

_A slow, almost predatory grin spread across his handsome face and he stalked towards me, closing the short distance separating us with one step._

_“You’re not going anywhere, Honey,” he whispered in my ear, effectively trapping my body between the mirrored wall and himself and I moaned as my hard nipples scraped against his chest_

_Admitting defeat I breathed “I want you,” and tried to get closer to him, my tits heavy and aching for his touch._

_Garrett pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses on my neck, and I couldn’t hold back a groan as the scruff on his chin grazed the sensitive skin just beneath my ear._

_A shiver ran down my spine when his teeth grazed over my pulse and my whole body froze, alarms going off in my head._

_He chuckled softly, his breath cool against my heated skin. “Not today… Not unless you ask me to.”_

_His words confused me, but I forgot all about them when he unsnapped the clasp on my bikini top and untied the little bow at the back of my neck. Without letting go of my hips, he leaned back and let it tumble to the floor._

_A small whimper escaped me when he palmed one of my tits, using the pad of his thumb to tease my pebbled nipple._

_Arching my back, I tried to get closer to his touch.. The moan that left my slightly parted lips was echoed by him._

_Suddenly his hand left my breast, and I was spun around, facing the mirror. His fingers closed around my wrists and placed my palms against the reflective surface._

_“Keep your hands here,” he ordered, his raspy voice sending trembles throughout my body. I bit down on my lip to hold back my cry of impatience._

_I wanted to see him, kiss him,_ touch _him…_

_His soft laughter increased the throbbing between my legs. “You can try to stay quiet, Honey, but we both know you can’t.”_

_“Please…” I begged him. “I want…” His mouth on the back of my neck shut me up._

_He kissed and licked a pattern along my spine, every stroke of his tongue left a trail of goose bumps in its wake._

_Garrett got down on his hunches behind me, his long fingers curling around my ankles and caressed excruciatingly slowly up over my legs, behind my knees and across my thighs until he stopped at the strings that held my bikini bottoms together. His eyes, now black with hunger, met mine in the mirror._

_With a quick flick of his wrist they joined the top on the floor._

_“Spread your legs for me, Honey,” he crooned into my ear. I did as he asked and stopped breathing when his head became visible between my open thighs._

_Our eyes locked as he inhaled deeply and licked his lips. “Mmm, you smell…fucking delicious” he growled quietly. “Now keep your eyes on the mirror and watch yourself as I make you come…”_

_My knees went weak at the first lazy stroke of his tongue along my slit. He flicked it over my clit once, twice, then closed his lips around the little bundle of nerves and sucked… Hard. I screamed as the world exploded around me, no longer caring who could hear me._

_His tight grip on my thighs was the only thing that kept me from grinding against his face._

_“Nothing tastes sweeter than your pussy,” he purred, “except maybe your blood.”_

_Heat flooded me again and said blood rushed to the surface as I blushed a deep pink all the way from my hairline down to my bellybutton._

_“Now you’re just teasing me, aren’t you?” he hummed around my clit._

_My legs were shaking so badly by the time he entered me with first one, than a second finger that I would’ve collapsed on the floor if Garrett hadn’t been holding me up with his free hand. The muscles in my arms quivered as I pressed my palms harder against the mirror as I neared my second orgasm. “So close, so close.” I squeezed my eyes shut against the sensation crashing over me when he curled his fingers inside of me._

_Just to immediately snap them open again when he removed his fingers and growled, “Keep your eyes on the fucking mirror, or I’ll stop.”_

_“No, no, no…._ Please _, don’t….stop,” I panted, my chest rising and falling with each breath._

 _His deep moan shot straight to my core. “I love it when you beg, Honey,” his murmured words against the inside of my thigh sent shockwaves throughout my body. “So_ beg _,” he ordered. “Beg for me to let you come.”_

_“Please,” I sobbed, desperate for the release that was waiting just beyond my grasp. “Please, I need to come so bad…I-I want…”_

_“Yesssss,” he hissed and pinched my clit between the tip of his fingers. “Tell me what you want. You want me to fuck you with my tongue, my fingers, my cock….?”_

_My mouth opened and closed several times, but nothing came out. My heart was thumping in my chest and I struggled to get enough air into my lungs to give him the words he demanded._

_“Tell me or I’ll fucking stop and walk away,” he threatened, tightening his grip on my thigh._

_“I-I…” I stuttered and looked down, into his eyes._

_“Look into the fucking_ mirror _,” he snarled._

_I stared at my reflection. My face was flushed and my wide, brown eyes darker than usual. Licking my swollen lips, I tried again, “I want…you to…f-fuck me,” I forced out through gritted teeth._

_“Close enough,” he moaned._

_I cried out in ecstasy when his fingers finally entered me again and his lips closed around my clit. When he sucked my little bundle of nerves into his mouth I came apart all over his hands and face and almost passed out form the force of the orgasm rocking through me._

_Before fully coming down from my high the sound of a zipper filled the dressing room and a second later Garrett drove into me from behind with one swift motion._

_Lifting my up, he hitched the back of my right knee over his forearm and placed my left foot against his thigh, “Grab those hooks, Honey, and hold on. You’re gonna need it.”_

_My arms felt as if they were made of jelly as I reached for the hooks at the top of the mirror. I was about to beg him to fuck me when he started moving inside of me._

_“Fuck, Honey,” he grunted. “Your pussy is so fucking tight, it feels so good wrapped around my cock.”_

_Squeezed the hooks as hard as I could I pushed back with my foot against his hard thigh, and arched my back, trying to meet his thrusts._

_The pressure started growing in my lower abdomen as Garrett pounded harder, faster into me. “Yes, yes, yes,” I sobbed, so close to coming for the third time._

_He burrowed his face in the crook of my neck, mumbling incoherently against my sweaty skin. My inner muscles clenched around him and…_

 

*

 

I woke up, screaming his name as the orgasm shattered me.

 

**A/N: And, just to explain, although Bella knows about the dreams when she’s awake, she’s not aware that she’s dreaming when she’s asleep… Hope that makes sense.**

**And another thing, Bella doesn’t remember what Zatoria said about choosing. Her body acted of its own the first time she tried Sweet Dreams, and the way it worked…would YOU remember?**

**Next chapter: Peter, in the Club.**


	3. Peter

**A/N: For you who are interested, my Peter is Charlie Hunnam**

**Again, mostly unbetad except for the help from some nice people on Twitter.**

**All recognizable characters belong to S.M. I’m just giving them something to do.**

 

Chapter 2

 

Peter

 

_“I don’t want to be here.”_

The club music pounded inside of my head. I had to tighten my grip on the glass with rum and coke otherwise I would have put my hands over my ears to drown out some of the horrible noise.

Sipping my drink, with a fake smile plastered on my face, I pretended I weren’t seconds away from banging my head against the sticky tabletop in front of me. Hopefully passing out in the process.

Dressed in black jeans and a white v-neck I stuck out like a sore thumb amongst Jennifer and her friends. Their short skirts, barely there tops and handkerchief-sized dresses covered less than my underwear and made me look like a nun in comparison. Which, to be honest, I was more than okay with.

The guys at the club reeked of too much cologne, sweat and desperation. None of them could hold a candle to my dream lovers, and I wondered, not for the first time, if they’d ruined me for other men.

The girls stumbled off to the dance floor while cackling drunkenly, to look for that lucky someone to take home, already asking themselves if he would still be there when they woke up.

I swallowed down the bitter taste of envy with what was left in my glass. My dream lovers, although always leaving me satisfied, never stuck around till morning.

From the corner of my eye I saw a Drunk, Sweaty Dude - number seventeen of the evening, apparently nuns were a huge turn-on, who knew? - heading my way.

He sauntered over to me, looking as if he believed himself to be God’s gift to women. His blue shirt had large dark stains underneath his armpits and he smelled faintly of vomit and peppermint.

_“Please, kill me now!”_

“Hi!” he shouted into my ear to be heard above the noise people insisted was music, “Would you like to dance?”

I didn’t bother to hide my eye roll, “No thanks.”

“Well, can I buy you a drink?” he persisted.

“No thanks, I’m good!” I shouted and turned my back to him.

DSD did not take the hint. “How about we sit and talk then, in case you change your mind?”

This time I didn’t stop myself from banging my forehead against the tabletop.

 _“I_ really _don’t want to be here.”_

*

 

 

_A package, with an attaching note was waiting for me on my bed when I got home from work. There was no sender, or return address but I knew immediately who it came from._

_I read it out loud, “The perfect outfit for going dancing and get picked up by a stranger.” At the bottom of the note was the address of a club downtown, and instructions to be there at ten pm._

_A shiver of excitement ran down my spine as I opened the box and took out a short, strapless black dress and a pair of black, five inch, fuck-me heels. I wasn’t surprised that there was no underwear. He always expected me to go commando whenever we played our little games._

_~_

_The cab pulled up outside of the club at ten pm on the dot. I smiled at the bouncer as he waved me through without having to wait in the long line, checked my jacket and went straight for the bar._

_I hadn’t seen him yet, but knew he was around there somewhere. I could feel his eyes on me, watching my every move, like a predator after his pray._

_Anticipation fluttered in the pit of my stomach, like a swarm of butterflies as I ordered a Rum and Coke. There was just no way I could just sit there and wait for him to come to me. I needed him right then and there so I decided to tease him into approaching me faster._

_I licked my lips and closed them around the straw. Hollowing my cheeks, I bobbed my head slowly up and down, but aside from attracting unwanted attention from_ actual _strangers, nothing happened._

_After two drinks I gave up and sashayed over to the dance floor._

_I moved to the rhythm of the music with my eyes closed, a roll to my hips and my finger threaded through my hair while ignoring the other people around me. I probably should’ve felt ridiculous dancing by myself, but I didn’t, because I wasn’t._

_Incredibly turned on, the insides of my thighs coated with my own juices as danced for him and him alone._

_I could feel his gaze caressing every inch of my body. Imagining my hands were his I moved my hands down to my tits, barely covered by the dress, and moaned quietly as my already stiff nipples scraped against the thin fabric._

_The heat of his energy warmed even before the intoxicating scent of peanut butter reached my nose, but the hands that grabbed my hips from in front of me belonged to someone else._

_My eyes snapped open and I glared at the slimy DSD that leered at me through hooded eyes. I was just about to give him a piece of my mind when the man behind me beat me to it._

_“Get your filthy hands off her,” he snarled menacingly. “Before I tear your arms from your body and beat you to death with them.”_

_The DSD paled and backed way. After a few steps he turned and ran in the direction of the doors._

_I grinned as I reached behind me and felt the cold, hard chest of the man I was there to see. “Hi Peter, how good of you to drop by.” I knew I broke character by using his name, but I was too turned on to care._

_“Fuck babe,” he snickered. “I can’t even leave you alone for five minutes.”_

_Hands were placed on my hips again, the right ones this time, and he pulled me closer to his body._

_“Maybe you shouldn’t leave me alone then,” I murmured huskily._

_We moved together to the music, his erection pressing against my scantily clad ass._

_He slid his hands from my hips to my thighs, and around to the small of my back and down to palm my butt. My heart rate sped up and I started breathing faster when he pushed up my dress and I groaned when I felt the soft denim of his jeans against my naked skin._

_Because of my heels we were almost the same height, perfectly aligning his cock exactly where I wanted it._

_“I could be fucking you right here on the dance floor, a few buttons is the only thing stopping me,” he growled, his icy lips against the shell of my ear. “And you wouldn’t do anything to stop me.”_

_I didn’t bother denying it, we both knew he was right._

_“Uh…” I moaned, trembling as his talented fingers traced my slit, the pad of his thumb rubbing my throbbing clit._

_I trapped my bottom lip between my teeth, to keep myself from screaming and drawing attention to what he was doing to me. But as I looked at the other people on the dance floor I realized that everyone were practically dry humping their partners, and no one was looking our way._

_“Would you?” he asked me, his deep, husky voice giving me goosebumps. “Would you stop me?”_

_The fingers of his left hand dug into my hip, as his right kept stroking my slippery flesh, I was panting so heavily that I couldn’t get a single word passed my lips. “Uh….”_

_“_ Tell me _!” he hissed, tightening his grip as the same time he pushed two fingers inside of me._

 _“_ No _!” I shouted, already on the brink of my first orgasm. “No, I wouldn’t stop you.”_

_I was shaking hard, so close to coming that I struggled to draw air into my lungs._

_“Good,” he crooned and entered me swiftly._

_Peter’s hand flew up to cover my mouth, muffling my shout as my inner muscles clenched around him._

_He waited until my breathing slowed before thrusting into of me with small, rocking motions. “Fuck babe, your pussy feels fucking incredible,” he grunted._

_I leant my head back against his shoulder, squeezing my eyes shut. “Please…” I gasped. “Harder…I need…”_

_“Can’t…not yet…”_

_I sobbed, beyond frustrated. The teasing way he barely moved inside of me, was driving me crazy._

_Peter parted my legs slightly, using his knees. Rolling his hips he found a new angle, hitting a spot that caused me to cry out._

_“Yeah,” he rasped. “That’s it, babe. Come one more time for me. I love it when your pussy squeezes my cock.”_

_I couldn’t tell if it was my body’s reaction to the new angle, his words, or a combination of both, but I came undone and went limp in his arms._

_Peter pumped into me twice, and stilled inside of me, letting out a long moan._

_He whipped me around, pulling me against his broad muscular chest, and tangled his long fingers in my hair._

_He crushed his lips to mine in a bruising kiss before I had the chance to catch my breath. “Fuck babe,” he grinned against my mouth. “That was so fucking_ hot _.”_

_I frowned, fighting to keep the glare from breaking into a smile, but failed completely, “You’re crazy, you know that,” I giggled._

_“Aww, babe” he widened his eyes and pushed out his bottom lip in an exaggerated pout, feigning innocence. “Don’t tell me you didn’t like it?”_

_Peter smirked knowingly when I ignored his question, his crimson eyes shining with humor and he gave me a ‘you know you want me’ look._

_It was true. He was gorgeous with his sun kissed, shaggy/straight, dirty blonde hair that reached just below the collar of his dark blue demin jacket, his square chin and jaw covered with a short, neatly trimmed beard. At almost six feet tall, he was several inches taller than me, his broad, defined chest was sadly covered by a simple white t-shirt and to top it off he wore low slung, broken in jeans, a shade or two lighter than his jacket and a pair of worn sneakers. How could I_ not _want him?_

_Licking my bottom lip I gave him a sly glance through me lashes and saw with delight how his eyes darkened. “Um… I should probably head home…” I hesitated deliberately. “See you around sometime…I guess…” I turned my back to him to hide my smile as I started for the exit._

_His grabbed  my wrist before I could take another step, “Hell no, babe. You’re not going_ anywhere _. I’m not done with you yet.”_

_I quirked one eyebrow, “Is that so?”_

_He bucked his hips against me and my eyes widened when I felt his erection. “_ Jeez, already?”

 _“You wanted me to fuck you hard,” his teeth grazed my earlobe, I whimpered. “So I’m going to fuck you_ hard _.”_

_Before I had the chance to say either yes or no he hurried to the bathrooms, dragging me along after him._

_He pulled me in to the nearest bathroom, picked me up and me pushed up against the wall as soon as the stall door closed behind us. He janked down the top of my dress and quickly latched on to one of my bared nipples, while circling the other with his thumb. I didn’t feel it when I hit the back of my head against the wall with a dull thud._

_Wrapping my legs around Peter’s waist I grabbed ahold of his soft hair head, pushing his face harder against my tit._

_His eyes were hungry when he lifted his head to look at me. “Hard, was it?”_

_I held my breath as I felt the head of his cock nudge at my opening and exhaled loudly as he thrust his hips forward, stretching me completely. “Peter,” I moaned as he started to move._

_“Shit!” He groaned as he pounded into me. “Your pussy feels so tight, babe.” He buried his face in my hair, licking, nibbling, and sucking his way along my neck, stopping when he came to my pulse._

_“I want to bite you…here,” he sucked the skin over my throbbing vein in between his teeth. “But not tonight.”_

_The pain from his fingers digging in to my ribs melted away as my pussy started tighten around him. “Peter,” I sobbed, “I-I…I’m coming…”_

_“You have to…remember…” Peter growled as I exploded around him._

_*_

I bolted upright in bed, breathing heavily. “Remember what?” I asked the empty room.

 

 

**A/N: Before you ask: No, Bella didn’t fall asleep at the club. She went home and went to sleep in her own bed, I just didn’t feel like writing that part.**

**I really, really like the smell of peanut butter**

**DSD – Drunk, Sweaty Dude**

**Next chapter: Jasper on the pool table, unless of course, he has other ideas.**

 


	4. Jasper

**A/N:**

**Country girl (Shake it for me) – Luke Bryan**

**Must be doin’ somethin’ right - Billy Currington**

**Al Green - _You Ought To Be With Me_**

**This story is unbetad with a little help from some nice people on Twitter. And a special thanks to my husband who gracefully agreed to help me with a lil research heh**

**Sadly, no “nougaty flavored popsicle” will appear in this chapter. But there’s beer!!**

**All recognizable characters belong to S.M, I’m just giving them something (or someone) to do.**

 

Chapter 3

 

Jasper

 

Nursing the hangover from hell, I decided to stay in on Saturday.

It wasn’t like I’d had any plans to begin with. Heading to the nearest animal shelter to adopt my seventy-two cats – because I was pretty sure that’s where my future was headed – could wait a few extra days.

Peter’s words kept running on a loop in my head as I slouched in front of the TV. What was it that he wanted me to remember? Words long forgotten pricked at the back of my mind, every time I thought I had it in my grasp it slipped farther out of reach.

 

*

 

_The sounds of pool balls being knocked together, and Luke Bryan playing on the jukebox greeted me as I entered the bar. Jasper stood with his back to me, cue in hand, getting ready to sink the last ball into its pocket._

_Dressed in a flannel shirt and a too short skirt I’m suddenly nervous. Jasper did this to me, he always had._

_“What do you think, darlin’? Left corner?” his smooth, southern drawl had the same effect on me as always._

_My heart beating faster, nipples hardening, goose bumps covering skin, heat pooling between my thighs and breath coming out in short, heavy pants._

_I was busy admiring how the overhead lights made his wavy honey blonde hair, resemble liquid silver  and  neither saw nor heard when the eight ball rolled into the pocket and crashed against the others in the chamber._

_With a throaty chuckle Jasper glanced at me over his shoulder, smirked and sang along to the lyrics, his eyes full of mischief._

_“Country girl, shake it for me, girl._

_Shake it for me, girl._

_Shake it for me.”_

_Leaning casually against the table he watched my hips as they swayed to the music as I walked towards him. Breathlessly, I noticed how perfectly the unbuttoned flannel shirt fit over his broad shoulders, showing off his bare, muscular chest and defined abs. His threadbare jeans hung low on his lean hips, drawing my eyes to that lickable v._

_Drawing in a shaky breath I wet my dry lips with the tip of my tongue and stopped right in front of him. I opened my mouth to say ‘hi’, but all that came out was a needy moan when I inhaled his nougaty scent. Jasper bared his teeth in something too predatory to be called a smile, causing the blush to spread from my cheeks, to my neck and underneath my shirt._

_Looking into each other’s eyes, I reached out and brushed the tips of my fingers gently over the purplish, circular bruises under his eyes, the color a darker shade than the bright topaz I was so familiar with. “You look tired,” I murmured quietly. “Trouble sleeping?”_

_“Yeah, darlin’, something like that,” he chuckled and turned slightly to grab a bottle of beer from the table behind him._

_My eyes widened with both surprise and curiosity as I watched him twist off the cap and take a sip. “I’ve never seen you drink beer before.”_

_“I usually don’t, but I’m…” his tongue sneaked out and caught a stray drop before it fell from his lips, “…thirsty. This’ll have to do…for now.”_

_Something about his words and the tone of his voice caused heat to rush through me. I blushed furiously, knowing he would sense it. He always did._

_The corner of his mouth pulled up in a half smirk, as if he read my mind_

Oh, God! He can’t, can he? 

_Jasper raised the bottle to his lips once more and took another mouthful of beer. “Would you look at that, darlin’,” he rubbed the pad of his thumb against his jaw, his smoldering gaze locked with mine. “I’ve gone and made a mess, how ‘bout you helpin’ me get cleaned up?”_

_My eyes were immediately drawn to the light amber liquid that dribbled down his chin, continued along the panes of his naked chest and disappeared below the waistline of his jeans. I wanted to tease him, make him as crazy as he made me, so I started by kissing away the drops that still lingered on his bottom lip, followed the trail of beer down his chin and throat. I grinned internally when I felt his adam’s apple bob beneath my lips. I pressed openmouthed kisses along his collarbone, nibbling a little both here and there._

_Jasper moaned._

_I scraped my teeth over his  flat nipples and watched them pebble under my hot breath._

_Jasper groaned._

_I kissed, licked and nibbled my way down his gorgeous body, tracing the ridges of his six-pack with the tip of my tongue. I slid down onto my knees and licked a circle around his belly button._

_Jasper growled._

_“Enough teasin’ darlin’. Gimme what you know I want,” he ordered, his voice rough and gravely._

_His words made my pussy clench and I rubbed my thighs together, trying to ease some of the throbbing. My tits felt heavy and swollen, aching for him to touch me._

_While toying with the button of his jeans I quirked one brow, hoping the small gesture would show my annoyance with his demand, and at the same time praying that he wouldn’t sense how much it turned me on. For once_ I _wanted to be the one in control._

_I slid my hand down the waistline of his jeans and felt the coarse curls of his pubic hair against my fingers. Popping open the button, I used my thumb and forefinger, and pulled down the zipper, teeth by teeth._

_“Darlin’,” Jasper growled warningly, impatiently._

_I wrapped my fingers loosely around the base of his cock, and pushed his jeans down to his ankles. It wasn’t the first time I saw his cock, and the rush I felt was as familiar to me as the clenching in my lower abdomen and the way my mouth watered at the sight of him._

_The head glistened with pre-cum, and I licked my lips in anticipation, while glancing up at him through my lashes. I collected one of the sweet-salty drops with a flick of my tongue, humming with appreciation._

_Puckering my lips, I kissed the tip of his cock, and slowly opened up, taking him deeper and deeper into my mouth until he hit the back of my throat._

_A strangled noise, somewhere between a groan and a growl rumbled through Jasper’s chest, making him sound more animal than man. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and twisted it around his long fingers._

_I hollowed out my cheeks and scraped my teeth gently over his shaft as I moved my head, releasing him with a little ‘pop’. I sucked hard on the purplish head, flattened my tongue against the underside of his of his cock and reached up to roll his balls in my hand._

_Jasper snarled, tightened his grip on my hair and pulled until I arched my back. He pushed back into my mouth, threw his head back and hissed, “Fuuuuuuck.”_

_The single drawn-out word had my already soaked pussy  dripping with arousal. He pushed his cock in and out between my lips, I moaned around his length when one-handedly he ripped open my shirt and started groping my tits with his free hand, showing me that the only reason I’d been in control was because he’d_ let _me._

_“Yeah, that’s it darlin’,” he grunted, “take my cock. I love fuckin’ your mouth as you fuck me with your eyes.”_

_A cocktail of saliva and pre-cum trickled down the corner of my mouth, I took a firmer grip on the base of his cock and started pumping him, in time with his thrusts, spreading the wetness over his shaft with a twist of my wrist._

_“Yesssss,” he hissed. “Just like that. It feels soooo good when you suck my cock.” He jerked his hips forward, again hitting the back of my throat, “Play with your pussy for me, darlin’.”_

_I had never masturbated in front of anyone before, but suddenly I wanted to, more than I’d ever wanted anything before._

_Normally I would take my time, almost teasing out the climax, but my hands shook with an urgent need to touch myself, making ‘slow’ out of the question._

_Moaning with pleasure, I sucked harder on his cock as I pressed the heel of my palm against my clit and dipped two fingers into my pussy._

_“Oh, fuck, I’m close,” he groaned. “Come with me, darlin’. Feel your pussy squeeze your fingers as you swallow every single drop I give you,” he growled and I could feel my body respond to his demand. “_ Now!”

_As if responding to his command, the orgasm crashed over me with such force that I had to grab his thigh to keep from falling backwards onto my ass._

_I swallowed greedily as Jasper exploded into my mouth with a roar, and continued sucking until I had emptied him of every last drop._

_Before my erratic breathing had a chance to calm down and my racing heartbeat had returned to normal, he picked me up and laid me down on the pool table. I sighed as he leant down over me and buried his face in the crook of my neck, pressing his cold lips against my pulse. I felt, more than heard him singing to the music still coming from the jukebox._

_“Must be doin' somethin' right_ _  
I just heard you sigh  
lean into my kiss and close  
Those deep _ brown _'need you' eyes_ __  
Don't know what I did  
To earn a love like this, but  
Baby, I  
Must be doin' somethin' right”

_The corner of my mouth turned upwards into a small smile when I heard him change the eye color from blue to brown._

_His fingertips ghosted over my nipples as his hands moved down my body to firmly grip my hips, pulling me closer to the edge._

_I gasped, surprised, when Jasper ripped my skirt in half, the sturdy demin falling away like tissue paper._

_He rubbed his cock up and down my slit, coating the head in my juices. “Say it,” he whispered, cold lips grazing my ear. “I want to hear you beg me to fuck you.”_

_“Please,” I whimpered. “Please, Jasper._ Fuck me _.”_

_He pushed into me slowly, his dark eyes looking down between my thighs, watch as his cock disappeared into my wet pussy. Stretching me, filling me._

_When he was finally fully sheathed inside of me Jasper let out a growl, so guttural, so animalistic, that my inner muscles flutter around him._

_The tendons in his neck stood out as he fought to stay still. I wrapped my legs around his hips and pushed the heels of my cowboy boots against his ass. “Please, Jasper,” I sobbed desperately._

_“Do you want me to fuck you?” he gritted out through bared teeth. He pulled his cock almost all the way out, before burying himself inside of me once more._

_“Yes, yes, YES!” I cried out. “Please, Jasper, FUCK ME!”_

_A predatory grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. “Alright darlin’, you asked for it.”_ _He dug his fingers in to the flashy part of my hips and stared at my neck with hunger in his eyes._

_Jasper pounded into my pussy with deep, almost punishing thrusts, and I loved every second of it, as proven by my sultry moans._

_I arched my back, trying to push myself up, needing to kiss him, touch him. But his grip on my hips held me in place._

_“You like that, darlin’?” he grunted, and drove into me, faster, harder._

_Soon I could feel a tightening in my lower abdomen and my inner muscles clamped down around his cock. I groaned his name as I came._

_Jasper’s shout of pleasure followed quickly. He fell down on top of me, singing quietly._

_“I'm trying to realize_ _  
You being with some other guy_

_I don't know the reason why…_ __  
  


_*_

I could still hear the music when I opened my eyes, as if I was still in the bar with Jasper, and not in my cold, lonely bedroom.

_…You ought to be with me until I die”_ __  
  
  


**A/N: Did it suck, or was it just Bella?**

**I know some people have a problem with using cum instead of come, and I always try not to, but when it came to “pre-cum” I just had to use cum instead of come. A friend of mine, Danté Johnson, suggested “Penis dribble” and “Pre-ejaculatory fluid”, so it could’ve been much worse.**


	5. Paul

**All recognizable characters belongs to S.M**

 

Chapter 4

 

Paul

When I had my weekly dinner with Renee and Phil on Sunday I could barely get a single bite down, and mostly pushed the food around my plate.

Mom was as oblivious as ever, but her husband sent me several concerned glances during the meal. “Are you okay?” Phil worried. “You don’t look so good.”

“Phil!” Renee tskt. “Don’t you know better than to tell a girl she doesn’t look good? Have I taught you nothing? Bella is fine, aren’t you, Sweetie?”

_‘No, Mom, I’m not. Not even close.’_

Later that evening I sat on my bed for hours, staring at the small bottle on my nightstand.

I blinked back the tears and tried to force myself to throw it away. To quit the dreams, cold turkey style. On my terms.

But as the clock struck midnight I reached for the bottle and let the last drops hit my tongue.

_*_

_We were followed by good natured catcalls and wolf whistles as we walked away from first beach hand in hand, leaving the noise from the bonfire behind us._

_Paul growled impatiently when his house finally came into view and threw me effortlessly over his shoulder. The large shirt he lent me slid down my back from my half-hearted struggles to free myself, and tendrils of my hair tickled my nose as it fell around me face, loosened from the messy bun on top of my head._

_I just squealed in delight, both from his shameless display of strength and his clear annoyance with my slow human pace._

_The sensation of his naked skin against mine had my heart fluttering rapidly inside of my chest, like the flapping of a hummingbirds wings. With shaking hands I grabbed ahold of the waistline of his cut-offs to keep myself in place, groaning from the friction of his back against my nipples. I kissed his bared skin wherever I could reach. A muted growl rumbled from his chest when I licked along his spine, sending vibrations to my lips, making them tingle._

_Paul held me tightly with one hand and slapped my ass with the other. The smack went straight to my already throbbing pussy and I pressed my lips together, to hold back the moan that threatened to escape._

_But there was no use trying to hide anything from Paul, he knew me too well. “You like that, Beautiful?” he murmured, his voice dark and gravelly. “You like it when I spank you? Such a bad girl.”_

_My breathless, “No,” came out sounding more as a strangled groan, exposing my lie. Not only did I like everything he did to me, I fucking_ loved _it._

_Paul’s hot breath burned the back of my thighs when he chuckled quietly. “Keep telling yourself that.”_

_My breathing hitched and a shiver ran throughout my body as Paul’s hand slipped from my knee, brushed the back of my thigh and beneath the hem of my shorts, squeezing my ass. “This is mine._ You _are mine,” he growled possessively._

_Heat spread through me and I nodded, knowing full well that he couldn’t see me. If I opened my mouth I’d only embarrass myself by begging him to fuck me, and I wasn’t ready to show him how much I needed him._

_But Paul knew. He always did._

_He opened his door and carried me inside, kicking close it behind us. With a firm grip on my ass he lowered my slowly until my bare feet touched the floor._

_“Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me, Beautiful?” he breathed, pulling me closer to him, kneading my flesh with his strong hands, and pressed his hard cock against my stomach._

_Moisture soaked my shorts and all I could do was moan his name, “Paul.”_

_“Fuck, I love it when you say my name like that,” he grunted, his eyes dark and stormy. “I can smell how fucking wet you are, how much you want me.” He pressed his face into the crook of my neck and inhaled deeply. “You smell amazing, Beautiful. Good enough to eat.”_

_Just the thought of him between my legs, tongue licking, lips sucking, teeth nibbling had me panting heavily. “_ Please _…”_

_Before I could finish he ducked his head and crushed his lips to mine. Picking me up Paul pushed my back against the wall, and hitched my legs around his hips. The length of his cock fit snuggly in the valley between my thighs, sliding teasingly along my clothed slit._

_Placing his thumb at the corner of my mouth, he pressed gently, and deepened the kiss when I parted my lips for him. His tongue dated into my mouth. Teasingly sweeping, searching, and sliding, before curling  around mine. Sucking, stroking, swirling. Lips, teeth, tongue; taking, taking, taking and giving so much in return._

_Too much. Not enough._

_A distinct ‘rrripppppp’ sounded as he tore my shorts in half. I groaned into his mouth and arched my back. When he broke the kiss to pull the shirt over my head I whimpered from the loss of his lips against mine._

_Pressing my heels against his ass to pull him closer to me I realized that he was as naked as I was. Somehow, he had gotten rid of his cut-offs without me noticing._

_His stubble scraped my skin when he skimmed his nose between my tits. Pushing them together he licked a trail from nipple to nipple before biting down on one. I yelled his name, threw my head back, banging it against the wall. “_ Please _…”_

_He released my tits and his hand went straight for my needy pussy. One finger, two. I tried to meet his thrusts, but the hand still gripping my ass, and his body pushing me against the wall held me firmly in place._

_He curled his fingers, hitting_ that _place, but just as I was about to clamp down around his digits he withdrew them and brought them, soaked with my own juices, to my lips. “Taste yourself on me, Beautiful,” he begged, his eyes boring into mine._

_I sucked on his fingers, humming as I tasted the salty tartness. “Fuck,” he cursed as I curled my tongue around his now clean digits._

_He lined the head of his cock up to my entrance, “Do you want me to fuck you against the wall, Beautiful?” her growled into my mouth. “Do you want me to pound your sweet pussy?” I sobbed as he stroked my clit, back and forth, adding a little more pressure with each sweep of his fingers, “Say it, or I won’t fuck you.”_

_“Please, Paul” I begged desperately. “I need you,_ please.”

_He lowered me slowly onto his cock and I moaned gutturally as I felt the thick head push past my inner lips. My pussy struggled to accommodate his girth. It burnt in the most delicious way, both pleasure and pain. Our eyes locked and held, our breathing labored and once he was fully sheathed inside of me he threw his head back and growled. “Fuuuuck!”_

_Still pinned to the wall by his body I clung to his arms as he pounded into me, just as he promised, a fine sheath of sweat covering our skin. My fingers digging, my nails clawing, my mouth whimpering, sobbing, gasping for breath as he drove into me._

_“Harder, faster, moremoremore,” I babbled incoherently, already tightening around him._

_My body shook with the force of his thrusts, “That’s it, Beautiful,” he grunted, “I wanna feel you come on my cock,” he punctuated his words by pinching my clit._

_I came undone, screaming his name with my mouth pressed to his throat as wave after wave of pleasure crashed through me._

_“That’s right, Beautiful,” he gritted, jaw tight, the veins on his neck protruding. “Squeeze my cock with your pussy.”_

_He slowed his thrusts until I came down from my climax._

_He pressed a soft kiss to my temple, “I’m not done with you yet.”_

_He carried me to his bedroom, still buried inside of me. My body shuddered from several mini orgasms with every step he took_

_His cock slid out as he lowered me onto the bed, “On your hands and knees, Beautiful,” he breathed. “I wanna fuck you from behind.”_

_My legs and arms felt like jelly, I could barely move, but hurried to do as told. Anticipation made my body sing as I felt him move behind me. I supported my upper body on shaking forearms, head buried in his pillow, ass in the air._

_Gripping my hips he slammed his cock into my pussy, and I could feel how his fingers dug deeper into my flesh with every hard thrust. Leaning forward, his chest pressed to my back and my name fell from his lips as he drove into me._

_I pushed myself up onto my hands, rocking back against him to meet his thrusts.._

_His growls increased in intensity and he roared as he exploded. My inner muscles squeezed his cock tightly, wanting to prolong the sensation for both of us as long as possible. Hearing his breath catch sent me over the edge again as he continued moving with shallow thrusts._

_“You’re mine,” he gritted between his teeth, thrusting wildly into me. “Say it, Beautiful. Tell me you’re_ mine _,”_

_“I-I…” I couldn’t speak. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as another orgasm overtook me._

_“_ Say it _!”_

_Before I had the chance to say anything he pulled me back against his chest, pressed his face into the crook of my shoulder and sank his teeth into my neck._

*

 

I jerked upright in bed, gasping for breath.

Lifting a shaking hand to my neck I wasn’t that surprised to feel the impressions of Paul’s teeth disappearing underneath my fingers.

“It’s over,” I whispered to no one. “It’s all over.”

The tears that had been threatening to spill all day fell one by one down my cheeks.

Curling into a ball in the middle of my empty bed I cried for them. The men I lost. The men I never really had.

When I hours later managed to go back to sleep I was immediately pulled into another dream.

 

 

**A/N: Oh, will you look at that. Now you have met all four men. Do you have a favorite? Care to guess what mine is?**

**A reminder that it wasn’t up to me to choose the pairing though since this was a gift and all… So knowing who I favor won’t affect the ending.**


	6. Zatoria (again)

**A/N: I STILL forgot to add a scent to Paul’s chapter. And to make it easier I’ll just remind you of everyone’s scent.**

**Garrett – Licorice**

**Peter – Peanut butter**

**Jasper – Nougat**

**Paul – Dark chocolate**

***** This chapter is to explain the weird workings and meanings behind the potion and her dreams. Hope it make sense This is also the reason for Bella acting extra dumb. Just made it easier to have her asking for deeper explanations.

**All recognizable characters and situations belong to S.M**

 

 

 

Chapter 5

 

Zatoria (again)

 

_I wasn’t even remotely surprised when I opened my eyes and found myself back inside of Eclipse._

_The shop looked exactly the same as the last time I saw it; the walls were still covered in floor to ceiling shelves, filled with jars and bottles with questionable contents, and I still expected Mr. Ollivander to pop up, but at the same time everything was completely different._

_I couldn’t put my finger on what. Maybe it was just me? Maybe I was the one who had changed?_

_With a mental headshake and an exaggerated eye roll I answered my own question.  Of course I was different. Meeting my four dream lovers had irrevocably altered me. I would never be the same again._

_When the familiar incense smoke reached my nose it felt like a punch to the gut. The scent of licorice, peanut butter, nougat and dark chocolate made my head spin and my heart feel as if someone wrapped a steel wire tightly around it._

_My throat constricted painfully and I couldn’t breathe. I wanted to cry, scream and trash everything in the shop, but most of all I wanted to kick the ever-loving shit out of that witch Zatoria. She was as bad as that pink freak show in Harry Potter, if not worse. Dolores Umbridge never pretended she was anything but a power-hungry, people-hating, judgmental, tasteless, sadistic bitch. Yeah, she was a horrible human being, but at least she didn’t try to hide it._

_My eyes darted around the store, searching for Zatoria but conveniently, the source of my anger was nowhere to be found._

_The place might look empty, but it didn’t feel deserted, so I suspected that she hadn’t been gone for long, and would return. Probably sooner rather than later._

_It didn’t matter either way, I thought and walked further into the store, I would wait. Forever if that was how long it would take to get some answers._

_After strolling around a couple of minutes, looking for places a person of undefinable size could fit inside of, I reached the register and came to a stumbling halt._

_There behind the glass counter, was the large oak armoire where she had kept the bottle of Sweet Dreams, and the doors were wide opened._

_I couldn’t believe my luck. Not only did I have the solution to my heartache within my grasp, but I wouldn’t have to deal with the Wicked Witch of the goddamn World to get it._

_The fact that I was in a dream, making it impossible to keep the bottle even if I found the right one, had completely escaped my mind as I tiptoed over to the large cabinet and scanned the contents eagerly._

_None of the bottles looked exactly like the one I wanted; they were either too big, or too small. Too blue, purple or pink. The ones that matched in size and color were the wrong shape._

_A few minutes later, after thoroughly searching the armoire, I noticed something on the bottom shelf._

_The bottle was hidden away in a back corner, behind a couple of weird smelling jars. Holding my breath to keep from inhaling the nasty stench and grabbed what I hoped would be the right potion and carefully lifted it out from its hiding place._

_Perhaps the glass bottle was a little more oval than round, and maybe the colors shifted more between green orange and red, than blue, purple and pink, and possibly just a smidge too big for me to completely close my hand around._

_But it was similar enough, and I was desperate._

_Hoping that, if I drank some of Sweet Dreams while sleeping, it would work the same as when I was awake, but instead of falling asleep I’d step through a flashy dimensional portal and end up where I was supposed to be I unscrewed the cork and prepared to dribble some of its contents onto my tongue._

_Taking a deep breath I squeezed my eyes shut, “Here goes nothing,”_

_“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” the sound of her voice took me by surprise, and I almost dropped the precious bottle._

_“Like I’d take your advice again,” I sneered, through a haze of anger and pain._

_Everything hurt. My heart felt shredded and my insides bled. I wrapped my arms tightly around my torso, still clutching the bottle in my hand, and turned to face the reason behind my heartache. “What am I doing here?” I hissed, looking straight into her strange lavender eyes, “Did you bring me back just to gloat? Well, have at it. You ruined my life, I hope you’re happy.”_

_She chuckled and I wanted to punch her teeth in. “Well, aren’t you the drama queen.”_

_“Fuck you and the broomstick you rode in on,” I spat and brought the potion to my lips. “I’m going to drink it, and there’s not a damn thing you can do about it.”_

_“By all means,” her ever present chuckle turned into a snort. “A fair warning though, I’m almost positive that one will give you anal warts.”_

_My eyes widened as I let go of the bottle and jumped back several steps. I watched as it dropped to the floor and shattered against the tile._

_Fat tears trickled down my cheeks and my knees buckled. The crushing weight of defeat pushed me down to the ground. “I’ll never see them again,” I whispered brokenly, finally admitting the truth to myself._

_“Oh, hush,” Zatoria scoffed at me. “Such theatrics. If you had listened to me from the start you wouldn’t be in this mess right now,” I glared at her through my tears. “You kids never listen, do you?”_

_“How_ dare _you?” I spat. “Do you even have_ one _emphatic bone in your body? I’m in_ pain _! Can’t you see that, you_ bitch _?”_

 _“Ah, ah, ah,” she wagged her finger at me, her freakishly long nails looking like mini daggers. “I believe the word you’re looking for is_ witch _,” she chuckled. “But I prefer the more politically correct term ‘magically inclined’”_

_While struggling to get to my feet I contemplated all the ways I could make her pay for what she put me through. But I just wanted to go home, to my own apartment and dwell on my agony. I even considered trying to pinch myself to see if that would help._

_“The potion will last until it’s time for you to make a choice,” she looked at me expectantly._

_“What are you talking about?” the pinching idea were looking better and better._

_She rolled her eyes at me, “I knew you wouldn’t remember, but that is what I told you the last time you were here. ‘The potion will last until it’s time for you to make a choice,’” she repeated, slower this time._

_“What does that even mean?” I asked exasperatedly._

_“It means,” she looked at me as if I was stupid. “That the_ potion lasts _until it’s_ time _for you to_ make a choice _.”_

_“Make a choice…?” I asked incredulously. I felt as if my mind was filled with cotton, and no matter how hard I tried I couldn’t get her words to make sense._

_“For crying out loud,” Zatoria huffed and threw her arms in the air. “Kids today, I swear… It’s the internet. It eats their brains.” She put her hands on her hips, annoyance and impatience radiating from her every pore. “I’m going to explain this to you_ once _, and I suggest you pay attention.”_

_I didn’t want to pay attention, I didn’t want to be here. I wanted to be at home. In my bed. In a dreamless sleep and never wake up again. I winced at the direction my thoughts were headed. She was right, I was acting like a drama queen. I hesitated, but decided there was no harm in hearing her out. “I’m listening.”_

_“First of all; you didn’t actually_ meet _them. Your spirit, your_ soul, _sought out theirs. They haven’t dreamt about you,” she chuckled. “Heck, three of them can’t even sleep.” I cocked a brow, but Zatoria merely waved off my unspoken question. “Never mind that now. Second of all,” she continued without missing a beat, “All four of them are your potential soulmates and if you had made_ different choices _in your life you would’ve run in to each of them eventually.”_

_She narrowed her eyes at me, making it clear who she thought was to blame. I rolled my eyes, refusing to feel guilty, and tried to push back the blossoming hope. “So… What does that mean?” I parroted. I sounded like an idiot, but I wanted to be sure, a hundred present sure that she was saying, what I thought she was saying. “You men… They’re real?” tears pricked at my eyes, this time from the happiness I slowly started allowing myself to feel._

_“Yes, sweetheart,” she chuckled softly. “They’re very much real.”_

_My heart felt as if it was trying to beat itself out of my chest. I slowed my breathing to calm myself enough to get more answers. “If they’re_ all _my soulmates…?” I frowned. The question was at the tip of my tongue, but I struggled with getting the words out._

_“You’re worried about what happens to the ones left behind?” Zatoria suggested._

_“Yes…I mean… I would never…. I couldn’t…” Their familiar faces flashed before my eyes. One more than the others. “There’s no way I could choose between them.”_

_“Oh my sweet Bella,” Zatoria chided me softly, as if talking to a child. “You have already made your choice.”_

_I tried to deny it with a shake of my head, but she ignored me. “When you meet your true soulmate the claim you have on the others will weaken and possibly fade to nothing.”_

_My brows disappeared underneath my bangs, I didn’t like the sound of that at all. “Possibly? What do you mean,_ possibly _?”_

_“Relax,” she chuckled, and I was back to wanting to beat her face in. “They will not feel as strongly for you as they would have if you had chosen them. They might feel an attraction, even a small infatuation, but nothing close to what the could’ve felt.”_

_Relief flooded me, I cared about them all and couldn’t stand the thought of them hurting._

_Now I only had one question left, the most important one, “I-I can have him?” I asked with a small voice._

_“Yes my dear Bella,” Zatoria’s voice was thick with emotions, as if this meant as much to her as it did to me. “Just remember, ‘What is not familiar to his eyes, his heart and soul will recognize.’”_

_“How can I find him?”_

_“Just follow your heart,” Zatoria smiled, as if it would make sense, and strangely, it did._

_Suddenly I knew exactly where I had to go. I just needed to shake the lingering suspicion that she was somehow playing me. “Why should I trust you?”_

_“What other choice do you have?”_

_She had me there._

_“Now go,” she grinned and ushered me out the door, “get your man.”_

 

*

 

When I woke up the next morning, for the first time for as long as I could remember, it was with a smile on my face.

Jumping out of bed I ran to the closet to grab my luggage. I had packing to do, phone calls to make.

I stopped for a second to take it all in, and a grin spread across my face, so wide it made my cheeks hurt.

I was going to take Zatoria’s advice one last time. I was going to find my soulmate.

 

 

 

**A/N: I hope that cleared everything up (probably not, because I kinda confused myself while writing this) and answered any question you might have. If not, ask and I’ll try to answer.**

**Next up: Bella makes her choice.**


	7. Epilogue

**All recognizable characters or situation belongs to someone that is not me.**

 

 

 

Thirty-six hours later I was on a plane on my way to Seattle. I had barely slept since waking up from my last dream, and although exhausted, I practically vibrated with excitement were I sat in my window seat. Luckily the place next to me was empty so I wasn’t bothering anyone with my constant shifting and squirming.

Was I crazy? Of course. It was insane to give up everything I knew, in order to go chasing rainbows.

The first thing I had done after waking up had been to call the airlines and booking a ticket out of Jacksonville.

Next I had gone through my closet and dresser, to see what I needed to bring with me – the rest could always be shipped later – with my phone pressed between shoulder and ear. The owner of the bookstore hadn’t been overjoyed to hear that I was quitting without giving them the usual two weeks’ notice, but I had enough vacation days saved up, and I refused to wait longer than necessary to find him. My landlord had been more than happy to let me out of my lease one month early when I promised he could keep the deposit.

The phone call to Renee hadn’t been as difficult as expected. I had completely forgotten about her whimsical side and her almost childish outlook on romance.

It shouldn’t have surprised me; after all she did marry Phil, a man seven years younger than her, after knowing him for only two month.

She had gladly helped me pack up my things and put them in storage until I knew where I would be staying.

It was a huge risk, chasing after a man who, for all I knew, didn’t exist beyond the land of dreams. But I had to try. He was worth it.

Despite being so worked up I somehow managed to fall asleep and seconds before the captain’s landing announcement woke me up I heard a voice whisper, _“Can’t wait to finally meet you.”_

 

*

 

After checking into my hotel I took a much needed shower. Shampooing, rinsing and repeating, soaping, exfoliating and moisturizing, brushing teeth and hair, waxing and plucking until I had washed away the grime of my eight hour flight.

Dressed in a pair of jeans, and a fitted, button down flannel I grabbed my messenger bag and headed out to take a walk around the city. Besides knowing I would meet him in Seattle, I didn’t have a clue exactly when or where, but I did my best not to let it discourage me.

I hadn’t taken the temperature differences between Jacksonville and Seattle into consideration, so the first thing I had to do was buy a winter coat.

As the sky darkened I decided to stop for dinner before returning to my room. I had passed the same Pub several times during my walk and read the sign which advertised having hot burgers and cold beer.

Every time something had stopped me from going inside, despite my growing hunger. But as the street lights came on and a few twinkling stars could be seen through the clouds I felt a pull towards ‘Thirst’ as the Pub was called.

There were a lot of people inside, and there weren’t many free tables. Letting my eyes wander I looked for a place to sit when I stared right into a pair of crimson eyes. I would’ve recognized those eyes anywhere.

 

Another pov

 

On my way back to Texas after visiting family and friends in the state of Washington I made it as far as Seattle before my instincts told me to stop.

Following my gut I wandered around the city, but everywhere I went I got this nagging feeling that I just missed something important, until I came to a pub with the appealing name ‘Thirst’.

Bars were my usual hunting ground, I had always enjoyed the extra flavor alcohol added to the blood, but I got the feeling I wasn’t here to feed.

I had fed a couple of days ago on a drug dealer in Port Angeles, so the slight burn in my throat was easily ignored when I entered the packed establishment.

The only empty table was next to the bar, and I took my seat after making sure it had a clear view of the door.

“Order something, or get the fuck outta here,” the bitchy waitress demanded.

I smirked, intending to ask if she herself was on the menu, but something made me order a whiskey.

Something told me getting kicked out for drinking from the waitress, however tempting, was a bad idea. I knew I was waiting for something, or some _one_ and needed to be here when he/she/it arrived. The wench would have to wait.

An hour later the door opened, and in walked the sexiest, most beautiful woman I had ever seen I just knew she was the reason I was there. When her eyes met mine and recognition lit up her warm brown chocolate pools I realized that – somehow - she had been looking for me, too.

She chewed on her pouty bottom lip and looked  both nervous and happy to see me. I swore my dead heart, that hadn’t beaten in almost a hundred years, thumped once inside of my chest.

Her scent reached me from across the room and I rose from the chair and hurried over to her. I tried to keep a normal human pace, but had a feeling I was failing miserably.

Standing directly in front of her I lowered my gaze, not to stare at the rapidly beating pulse in her neck, but to watch as her pink tongue darted out to lick her soft, full lips. Without introducing myself I leaned in to skim my nose along her cheek, inhaling deeply. A growl rumbled through my chest. She smelled amazing. My body screamed for her, but I wasn’t thirsty. I wanted her under me, over me, beside me, upside-down, in every way possible. Withering, screaming, thrashing, but in pleasure instead of pain. I wanted her for a minute, an hour, a day. I wanted her _forever_.

Her breath fanning over my skin went straight to my dick, and I forced myself to take a small step back and look deep into her eyes, “Hey babe,” I watched her sweet-smelling blood rush to the surface of her skin, and the sound of her beating heart was like music to my ears. “I’m Peter Whitlock, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

 

 

 

**AN: There you have it.**

***This might seem short, but you should know that the original plan was Bella walking up to him, and him greeting her with the nickname he used in her dream. Yeah, kinda kicking myself for using babe instead of baby right now.**

***How many of you expected Jasper or Paul when you realized Bella was headed towards Seattle?**

**There will probably be a future-take at one point, but I will mark it as complete for now.**

**Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed.**


End file.
